Rise of the Guardians 2: Chapter 15
by Tcp7462
Summary: Secrets are revealled


**Chapter 15:**

Sanctuary(the song is from the movie Quest for Camelot) : Dingers and Silver were standing watch on the two mountains that were the front of the mountain ring. The tips of the mountains were very close to each other. They then heard faint voices singing. **United we stand now and forever, in truth divided we fall. **Silver looked at Dingers and nodded. Dingers raced down the mountain he was on. It wasn't that far down. Only ten feet, so at the last five feet, he used his claws to skid down with Silver close behind. They then trotted over to the top of a hill that Speedah was sitting on and nodded to the African cat. **Hand upon hand, brother to sister, no one shall be greater than all. ** Speedah looked overjoyed and nodded to Tannah, who was at the bottom of the hill. The mountain lion grinned happily and nodded to Midnight, who was standing 20 feet away. **United we stand, now and forever in truth, divided we fall. **Midnight galloped over to Marahute with Silver, Dingers, Tannah, and Speedah close behind. They all nodded to the giant eagle, who lifted her head up to Rusty, who was standing on a branch of the entrance of the Asian branch of birds that helped Jade and the arrivers with their job, and nodded. **Hand upon hand, brother to sister, no one shall be greater than all. **Rusty scurried across the branches with his friends close behind. They went over to Scarlet, who was perched on the branches of the South American entrance where the South American branch of birds lived. They nodded to the bird. Overjoyed, she glided over to Jade with the others right on her tail feathers. When they reached the woman they lived, ate, and fought alongside, she turned to them and they nodded. She was happy, but really nervous. She began to sing along in her melodious, siren-like voice that made her the incredibly talented woman she was. **What if this is not our time? What if this is all a crime? Penelope's wrath has begun. **Silver and the others saw she was discomforted, so her faithful wolf sang to her, **Come now, you're Jade Summers. **Rusty got the point, and added, **Your courage couldn't be more pure. **Scarlet knew how to completely comfort her and sang, **Trust us victory, we shall soon endure. **Jade was overjoyed by her friends' words of comfort and sang with her animalian family again, this time with pride, passion, and happiness, **United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall. Hand upon hand, brother to sister, no one shall be greater than all. ** They sang at the top of their lungs with all their hearts and souls, knowing truly that they stood united. The arrivals then entered the sanctuary.

Jade's POV: They were finally here. My fellow guardians. Not just any group of guardians, but one that protected the animals of the world. A group of guardians that I was the leader of called the Guardians of Nature. "Hello, Jade" they all greeted. I then saw all the hobbits were missing. I then was knocked down by some force. I moved the hair out of my face to see I was pinned down by 6 familiar faces that I would give my life to protect. "Jade!" Merry and Pippin shouted happily as we all got up. "Hello, my faithful guardians of nature. As your leader, I have called you here for one reason. The animals we protect are in danger and so are we. Our old enemy has returned." I started. "Which one, Summerses? We have a lot of enemiesses, you know." Smeagol said innocently as he looked up at me with those big, blue eyes that held curiosity, but pain of his past as well. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling at his innocence. "Penelope Black." I answered. They all looked at me horrified.

Bunny's POV: The last thing I remember was being knocked out by Jack over a bowl of TRIX again. I was then brought into the land of dreams again. For once, I didn't dream of the loss of my parents. Actually, I dreamed of Jade. Jack wasn't happy about it at first. But I don't really care. The dream made my feelings for her certain.

Bunny's dream: I saw Jade hovering just barely out of my reach. We were in the hills of Ireland on a starry summer night. I didn't know how I got there, but it didn't matter. "Come get me, Bunny!" she giggled happily as she flew off. I could tell she wanted me to follow. "You don't wanna race a rabbit, sunshine." I called out as I hopped off after her. I followed her into a forest. I hid into a bush really close to her as she stopped flying and turned to look back. She was still hovering in midair. She was confused as I quietly crept behind her. When I was right behind her, I grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing me. Her eyes were twinkling from the starlight. She was staring right at me. I was staring right at her. She laid her hands around the back of my neck, and I laid my hands on her waist. We were just staring into each others eyes. I didn't want this moment to end, and I could tell she didn't either. I then felt something knock into me.

Reality: I opened my eyes to see Jack and the others staring at me angrily, save for Sandy who was smirking deviously. "What?" I asked annoyed. "You were dreaming about Jade." Tooth accused. Since Tooth was an important mother figure to Jade in the girl's mortal life, she loved her and was protective of her as much as Jack was. I knew because the day she became a spirit, Tooth showed up at North's workshop a sobbing mess with Sandy trying to comfort her as best as he could. "No." I denied. "Don't you lie to us, Bunny. We saw the sand above your head." North said. "And this proves only one thing. You love my youngest granddaughter." Pitch concluded. "Ok yes I- wait, granddaughter?" I replied. Jade never said anything about being Pitch's granddaughter! "Yeah. He was and is Mom's dad. We kinda like to keep it on the down-low." Jack said carelessly, which meant he knew about it. "You knew?! When?!" I asked. "Ever since Jack became a guardian." Pitch answered. " But the reason we really woke you up from your dream is because we want to ask you one question." Jamie jumped into the conversation. I was confused at first, but then I realized it was the boy's mother I dreamed about, and seeing he and his sister had just reunited with her, it was clear they were not ready to have a sudden new change in their lives. "OK, Jamie. Ask away." He looked at me with the most intense face I've ever seen. "Do you love my mother with all your heart and soul, promise to comfort her when she at her saddest of times, and treat me and Sophie as if we were your own?" he asked. Did I really? After a moment, I knew I did. "Yes." I replied. "Good. Then as eldest brother of Jade, spirit of Winter, uncle of James and Sophia Bennet, and Guardian of Fun, I give you, E. Aster Bunnymund, last of the Pookas and Guardian of Hope, permission to court my youngest sister, Jade Summers." Jack concluded. "Court? Why not use the term 'date'? And I didn't even ask permission to court her." I stated confused. "To answer your first question, court is the term we used in Burgess back when we were kids. To answer your second question, I could tell you wanted permission from the moment you woke up from your dream, but were too nervous to ask because you thought I freeze you, Pitch would make your life a living nightmare, and Sandy would get you with his sand whips." Jack observed. "Ok, yes I love her. Is that bad?" I said, not knowing what else to say. "No, it's not bad. Jade has had a hard life ever since Jack died. She deserves someone like you, who can bring her out of the dark place her soul and crack the shell she is hiding thinks the only one in that place, but she's not. "Pitch said wisely, looking at me and Tooth as he spoke. We both knew what he meant. After all, Tooth lost her parents when she grew wings, and I was the last of the Pookas. "Bunny love Mommy!" Sophie said happily. I could not help but smile. We then noticed we were in a dark room. "Jack, could you, uh, shed a little light?" I asked. "Well I don't really know if I can, but I'll try." Jack said. He concentrated. "Come on Jack. Remember the spell he taught you." Pitch encouraged. _Who and what is he talking about_? I thought. Jack's eyes then opened wide in a childish way and he said, "Of course, Grampa Kozy. You're right!" He then gently closed his eyes and said something in a language I didn't understand. It was an odd feeling to think that Jack knew something that I didn't. His staff then glowed a sky blue. We got to see more of the room. It had shelves on each wall except for the wall with the door, which was also the one my back was against. The shelves had pouches on them. We then heard a voice. "Jada, are you sure she is back?" it said. Instantly Jack dimmed down his staff. "Yes, grandfather. And if she is anything like she was 15 decades ago, she won't give up until all of us are destroyed." another said. We recognized it to be Jade's. Jack looked through a peephole in the door. "No way. He's alive." Jack said in awe. "Who?" I asked. "You don't remember him?" Jack asked me shocked. "No." Everyone but Jamie and Sophie looked at me shocked. "YOU MET HIM THE SAME EASTER YOU MET ME AND JADE BACK WHEN ME HER AND PITCH WERE MORTALS!" Jack yelled at me. "Oh, you mean Gandalf?" I realized. "THANK YOU!" Jack yelled again. "YOU KEPT THE GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD IN YOUR OWN HOME?!" we heard someone yell. This time it wasn't Jack. We looked to see the door was now open. Jade, her animals, and some strange-looking people, all men, were staring at her angrily. Except for seven. One was wearing gray robes and a smile. I remembered him to be Gandalf. The other six had curly hair and hairy feet, except for one who was pale and scrawny and standing on all fours next to a man a foot or two taller than him and they had the most excited looks on faces I ever saw. "Why exactly are they here Jada?" One with blonde hair said. Jade looked up at a dragon that was mind-blowingly huge, and was standing on all fours next to Jade. "Smaug, can you eat me please?" Jade asked the dragon.


End file.
